


糊涂蛋

by Emir272



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom, 声入人心, 朋化石品
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emir272/pseuds/Emir272
Summary: 打游戏的时候，石凯好死不死地分化了。
Relationships: 石凯/梁朋杰
Kudos: 22





	糊涂蛋

梁朋杰和石凯从小齐个儿长大，双方家长都知道俩孩子关系好，却没想到两个还没到分化年纪的小屁孩其实背地里在偷偷谈恋爱。  
得亏双方家长都选择了放养式教育，不然早被发现了。  
主要是梁朋杰的两个爹太完蛋了，梁朋杰的分化测试还是石凯陪他去的。  
两个小少年牵着手坐在等候室里，甚至没有即将走向成熟的实质感。  
梁朋杰晃着脚，坚信自己会分化成B。以他对自己的认知，分化成Alpha的可能性估计不大，但是Omega吧……教科书上描写的症状挺让他害怕的，又是发情期又得靠Alpha标记，太折腾人了。至于Beta，虽然没有信息素也不够强大，用隔壁鹤叔的话讲就是平凡，但是吧，平凡也有平凡的好处不是吗？  
他把自己的想法告诉了小男友。

“屁咧，我看你就是个O！”

梁朋杰反手就给了他一巴掌。

“快呸呸呸！”

“我偏不！你是O你是O！梁朋杰是O！”

石凯偏要逆着来，两只手勉强控制住梁朋杰的攻势，嘴上还不闲着，反而有越喊越兴奋之势，惹得分化检测中心的护士姐姐出来警告他俩安分一点。  
梁朋杰一手捂着石凯的嘴，一手按着他的脑袋，红着脸给人鞠躬道歉。  
两个人这才消停下来，可惜直到进检测室的前一秒，梁朋杰都没逼问出石凯觉得他是O的原因。

其实很简单，石凯坚信自己是A，因为他洪爹是A，他哥龚子棋是A，他余爸是个比A还厉害的B—毕竟能把家里的两个A收拾得服服帖帖的—如果不是A，他都对不起自家这优秀的基因。  
所以梁朋杰一定要是O，这样他们两个人从各个层面来说，都会轻松许多。  
结果出来得很快，梁朋杰果真如他所愿，分化成了Omega。

“你这个乌鸦嘴！”

接下来的好几天，梁朋杰都没给他好脸色看。  
不过石凯倒是挺开心的，等梁朋杰在看护室里度过第一次发情期回到学校后，他每天没脸没皮地凑过去，又是投喂小零食又是讲笑话，总算把人哄好了。

另外一件让石凯好奇的事，就是梁朋杰信息素的味道。  
两个人独处的时候，石凯老是把人圈在怀里，鼻子不安分地在梁朋杰后颈处嗅来嗅去。

“你干嘛啊？！”

梁朋杰捂着自己的后颈，直往后躲。分化后，后颈那块腺体也发育起来了，变得格外敏感。石凯又跟个不知轻重的小狗似的，老喜欢往那块凑，温热的呼吸一直往软肉上扑，他的鼻尖还时不时蹭过自己的腺体。

“我就想知道你什么味道的，不行吗？”

“你这是耍流氓！”

“我闻我男朋友有错吗！”

看着石凯理直气壮的样子，梁朋杰不争气地脸红了，低着头挡住自己抑制不住扬起的嘴角。  
石凯比他小一些，对情绪的表达通常都十分直接，喜欢、么么哒之类的话张口就来。他倒是还有点害羞，在石凯的威逼利诱下才用蚊子嗡嗡一般小的音量说句我也喜欢你。  
趁他发呆的间隙，石凯拉开梁朋杰的手，又凑上去嗅。

“你怎么什么味道都没有啊？”

“傻逼！你闻得出来个屁！”

对哦，他还没有分化，腺体没有发育，根本感知不到信息素。  
高兴了半个多月的小伙突然蔫了吧唧的，恨不得立马就分化成Alpha。  
梁朋杰看出来他不开心，伸手揉了揉他的头毛。像是下定了什么决心，他凑过去亲了一下石凯的脸颊，安慰他说：

“不管你分化成了什么，我们都会一直在一起。”

石凯又充满能量，搂着梁朋杰嘻嘻哈哈。

“你放心，老子分分钟分化成A给你看！”

梁朋杰望着他自信满满的样子，心里默默地说，希望你这次也能奶中。

放了暑假，石凯和梁朋杰今天去你家明天去我家，倒也是每天都能见面。家里大人也放心，他们白天都在忙工作，两个孩子一起玩，互相也有个照应。  
这天，梁朋杰照常跑石凯家呆着，两个人凑在一起东拼西凑总算搞定了一部分作业，就跑到石凯床上窝着，游戏机连着电视玩起了赛车游戏。  
石凯靠在床头，一副老手的样子溜梁朋杰玩。而梁朋杰平常不怎么玩游戏，操作着手柄的同时身子也跟着动，整个人激动地趴在床上，眼睛直往屏幕上贴。  
石凯就闷不做声地盯着梁朋杰笑。他现在已经甩了他大半圈了，有的是精力看男朋友在那儿抓耳挠腮。  
突然，他觉得有点头晕，晃了晃脑袋，视线还是一阵模糊，四周的环境歪歪扭扭向他袭来。不过想着还有不到半分钟就能结束比赛，石凯咬咬牙选择继续。  
这下连手柄都握不稳了，他才觉得不对劲。梁朋杰此刻趴在床上背对着他，操作着手柄的时候激动地摆着身子，圆圆的屁股和白皙的大腿就在自己面前晃悠。

“朋朋……”

梁朋杰正在兴头上，眼看着又要输了比赛，前面那辆骚包的大红色跑车突然停了下来。他正疑惑着，身后就传来石凯的呼唤，听起来有气无力。

“凯凯，你怎、唔！”

他回头话还没说完，石凯整个人就压了上来，嘴里一直低声叫他名字，一双手不老实，顺着裤缝就摸上了他的大腿。  
夏天热，梁朋杰穿了条连膝盖都遮不住的短裤，本想着凉快，这下却方便了石凯。他动着身子想把人抖下去，可惜现在石凯神志不清，混不吝地把手往他身下探。

“傻逼！石凯！你、你松手！”

梁朋杰挣扎得更厉害了，才勉强没让石凯摸到他的私密处。  
电视屏幕上的两辆跑车就这样一前一后停在了终点线的不远处，背景音里的呐喊声却依旧此起彼伏嚷得响亮。

石凯正觉得奇怪，他刚刚还在房间里和梁朋杰打游戏，现在不知怎的一个人跑到了外面。正午的太阳毒辣，晒得他整个人昏昏沉沉的，身体燥热得不行。一股非常强烈的柠檬味波子汽水的甜味突然向他袭来，石凯顿时觉得口渴，身体自动往味道最浓的地方奔去。可是等他到了地方，那股子甜味变得涩口，酸苦得他皱起了眉头。

空气中，薄荷烟味爆裂开来，原本应当还算清新的气味竟然呛人得不行。梁朋杰顿时软了手脚，好不容易挣开石凯作乱的双手，这下前功尽弃，又被人压回了床上。  
这次他是真的慌了。  
石凯竟然在这个时刻分化了，而他一个刚刚分化没多久的Omega，在没有抑制剂的情况下，却与一个年轻的Alpha独处一室。  
石凯的卧室很大，摆得下男孩所有的玩具和一张够两个人睡的大床，还有一间独卫，可是梁朋杰却觉得逼仄。  
Omega的身体在Alpha不懂收敛的信息素的刺激下，不知廉耻地冒着水。

石凯早就没了理智，周围雾蒙蒙的一片，什么也看不清楚。他伸手四处瞎抓，双手突然触碰到一块软软嫩嫩的东西。他忍不住揉了揉，指尖就被一股湿热的液体打湿。他心下奇怪，手往水流过来的方向摸过去，却被什么东西阻拦住了。他顺着那个东西前后摸了摸，才发觉是块薄薄的布料，早已经被里面包裹的那处东西流出来的液体打湿，摸起来温温的滑滑的，手感奇异得很。好奇心作祟，石凯忍不住玩了起来，手指沿着湿润的一小块布料摸索，竟然探到了一个翁动的小口，一张一合间还吞了点布料进去，他的指尖顺着布料一起凹下去，也被小小地嘬了一下。像是发现了什么有趣的地方，他不停拿手指戳那处小口，却又被布料阻隔着无法深入，觉得恼火，这才左右摸索着找到布料的边缘，扯到一边把手指探了进去。那处小口就跟活物似的，吃着他的手指不放，一堆软热的肉乎乎的东西缠了上来，有点痒。石凯又伸了两指进去，有弹性的小口箍得他指节有些疼，三根手指在狭小的空间里也施展不开。他不喜欢这种感觉，逆着劲儿在甬道里搅拌，三指废了好大劲终于分开紧紧咬着他的那张小嘴，手指一股脑地往里钻。指腹突然按到一处不寻常的软肉，包裹着他的那些软乎乎的东西跟着一跳，全都吸附上了他的手指，圈着他的小口也跟着一缩。他又忍不住按了几次，一股热流突然浇到了他的手心。  
石凯这下也懵了，不知道自己把玩的是个什么东西，却又觉得新奇，用另一只手掌控着身下肉感十足的圆物，才抽出了被打湿的手指放到鼻子下嗅了嗅。  
柠檬味的。  
刚刚那股口渴的劲儿又犯了上来，石凯忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔自己的指尖，只觉得清爽可口，有柠檬的清香，又带着点甜甜的味道。  
这下周围的灰雾全散了开，石凯眼前是满满一冰箱的柠檬味波子汽水，他兴奋地拉开柜门，随手拿出一瓶仰头畅饮。

梁朋杰也不知道为什么失了智的石凯还能有这么大的力气，压得他不能动弹就算了，手还不老实地在他屁股上乱揉乱捏，手指也不知道怎么找准了位置钻进了他的穴口，摸到了他的前列腺。那几下摸得他口鼻间的呼吸全乱了套，前后都被玩出了水。  
所以他才不想变成Omega，自己的身体完全不受自己控制。  
好一会儿石凯才把手指抽了出去，梁朋杰还没来得及喘口气，一个湿热的东西又贴上了他的股缝，拼了命想往里钻。他慌忙转头看了一眼，自己的短裤和内裤不知道什么时候被石凯扒了下去，他两根拇指勾着自己后穴的边缘就往两侧分，刚刚分化的Alpha正埋着头去舔他的穴口，舌头一点点刺进去，毫无章法地舔着内里浅浅一层红肉。那个画面太羞耻了，梁朋杰拽着身下的床单就要哭了出来，晃着屁股想要摆脱这恼人的快感，却被石凯掐住了胯，动弹不得。Alpha灵活的舌头又往里钻了钻，温热的舌尖戳着肠肉，梁朋杰身后的小嘴就这样被人嘬出了水。  
身后传来咕咚咕咚的吞咽声，石凯把他喷出来的骚水全喝了下去，末了还舔了舔他的穴口，而梁朋杰只想找个地方把自己藏起来。

石凯还意犹未尽地探舌想把瓶口边缘上残留的最后一点点汽水舔干净，耳边就传来梁朋杰压抑难耐的喘息声，还带着一点哭腔。  
他总算被唤回了一点神智，眨眨眼终于看清周身的环境。  
眼前就是一个微张的小口，周遭一圈殷红的褶皱泛着水色，自己的手还搭在梁朋杰的胯部，那一片骨骼分明的地方被他掐出红色的指印，配着白皙的臀肉，显得好不色情。

“呜呜……石凯你个混蛋……呜呜呜……臭流氓……”

他直起身，梁朋杰正把脑袋埋在床单里哭，嘴里还骂骂咧咧的，石凯却只看得见他腰身下塌的姣好曲线。这个姿势太糟糕了，粉色的短T全堆到他的胸口，大半个白皙的脊背露在外面，深陷的腰窝连着翘起的粉嫩屁股，和全裸没什么区别。而他又哭得上气不接下气，软腔软调，骂人就跟调情似的。  
石凯的老二一下子就硬了起来。  
他的脑袋又变成了一片混沌，大脑指挥着身体扶起自己勃起的性器，抵着梁朋杰的后穴就往里捅，不顾括约肌的阻挠，一鼓作气地操了进去。里面一片湿软，肠肉争先恐后地涌上来夹他的肉棒，爽得石凯头皮发麻。

“艹！”

他忍不住爆了粗口，掐着梁朋杰细瘦的腰肢大开大合地动作了起来。那处地方从来没被人操干过，却天赋异禀地知道怎么服侍人，一收一缩地按摩着他的柱身，抽插间的阻力也有了欲说还羞的情趣。他只顾着满足原始的欲望，也不讲究技巧，自己怎么舒服怎么来，一下子退到穴口龟头堪堪留在里面，一下子又插到底，恨不得把自己两个囊袋也送进去。

而梁朋杰就没他这么舒服了。  
他现在不在发情期，身体自然没那么柔软，对做爱的欲望也没有那么大。偏偏石凯的信息素把他逼入类发情的状态，理智上他只觉得羞耻，他们两个还在上高中的孩子背着大人偷食禁果，他还属于被强迫的那个，身体却叫嚣着配合着石凯的动作放松下来，后头那处正恬不知耻地邀请滚烫的孽根往深处去。石凯的动作没什么章法，硬硬的肉棒在他的肠道里胡乱地捅来捅去，顶得他屁股和肚子都疼，可是后穴里跟水库决堤似的泛着大水，Alpha的信息素也在欢乐地围着他打转，这让他疼痛的同时又尝到了一点甜头。  
他自然是不讨厌和石凯做的，毕竟两个人早就偷偷摸摸谈了好久的恋爱。只是在他的设想里，第一次应该是很浪漫的体验，两个人互相抚摸对方的身体，一个法式深吻后才会情不自禁地发生关系。而眼下……眼下他像是被一头失去理智的野兽拉着泄欲，肉体和心灵的欲望都得不满足。  
梁朋杰咬着床单默默承受着石凯狂风暴雨般的性爱，只求他草草了事或者随便发泄一下，放过自己。  
四周的软肉还在按摩着他的性器，推着他往深处去。突然，他的前端触碰到了另一处秘境，一个紧闭的小口，阻止他继续深入。Alpha骨子里的好斗基因开始作祟，石凯鼓足了劲去撞那个口子，一下一下都用尽了全力，然而那道小口虽颤巍巍开合了几次，却仍然没有彻底为他敞开。这下他更为恼火，抵着小口碾磨，似乎想要硬闯。

“不——不要！”

当身体深处的腔口被猛烈撞击时，Omega的信息素瞬间散发出绝望的苦涩味道。  
空气中Alpha的味道变得非常有攻击性，梁朋杰觉得自己每一处肌肤都受到了压迫，无法反抗，无法逃脱。  
但被彻底标记的恐惧让梁朋杰不得不去挑战Alpha的权威。他疯狂地挣扎着，嘴里大声呼喊着石凯的名字，左手拼命向后伸拍打趴在自己身上的男孩的手臂。

原本温热舒适的环境突然破碎成一片一片的渣滓，扎得石凯身体疼，周遭开始扭曲，五彩的电流和滋滋响的雪花在他的脑海里打架，吵得他脑仁疼。

“凯……呜呜……混……”

一个声音从远处飘过来，听起来有点耳熟。

“石凯……给我、醒过来啊……混蛋石凯！”

是梁朋杰！

一道白光闪过，他终于回到了熟悉的卧室。  
梁朋杰正匍匐在他的身下，早哭得稀里哗啦的，床单也皱巴巴成了一团，而他的老二还插在他的屁股里，白皙柔软的臀肉浮着两坨红云。  
石凯一看就知道自己刚才干了什么混事，急急忙忙从梁朋杰的身体里退出来，可肠肉恋恋不舍地从旁退开，像是挽留一般贴着他的性器游走。已经到达高潮边缘的他还是忍不住射了出来，一半浇在了梁朋杰的身体里，一半落在了床单上。

“朋……朋朋……我……”

石凯赶紧把人抱在怀里，而梁朋杰显然已经有些崩溃了，他在石凯的怀里缩成一团，哭得满脸都是泪痕。

“对不起对不起！是我混蛋是我糊涂都是我的错！我我我、我会对你负责的！！”

“去买……药……”

“朋朋，你说什么？我刚刚没听清楚。”

“……去买避孕药！”

于是石凯随手抓了几件衣服就往身上套，赶紧往离自家最近的药店赶去。药店收银台前的工作人员看着他乱糟糟的造型，又闻到他收不住的信息素，再看了看他手上拿的药，脑海中一个爱玩的年轻渣男Alpha形象立刻丰满了起来。她满脸不赞同地摇了摇头，叹了口气硬送了他一个验孕棒，说以后用得着。  
他一个小屁孩哪知道这些，傻愣愣地接过东西付了钱就往家里跑。

等再次进到家里，石凯才察觉出自己和梁朋杰的信息素有多浓，赶紧开窗散味，免得被他爹他爸还有他哥知道了，到时候就是跳进黄河也洗不清冲动毛燥的罪名了。  
回了房间，梁朋杰已经不在床上了。  
卫生间的门关着在，估计他进去洗澡了。石凯暂时放下心来，拿着药和水进去找人。

梁朋杰上半身伏在洗手池上，一只手搭在水池边上，另一只手向后探进自己红肿的穴口，肚子里残留的精液顺着他两指分开的缝隙往外流，一些直接滴在了地上，一些沿着他的大腿缓缓流下去，留下暧昧的水渍。  
石凯吞了吞口水，眼睛都看直了，偷瞧了这副春色就迈不动脚了。他晃了晃脑袋，又深吸了几口气，做足了心理建设后才低着头走到梁朋杰的身边。

“朋朋，你的避孕……避孕药。”

这个词像是有种魔力。  
石凯突然意识到，从今天开始，他就是一个真真正正的Alpha了，而他的男朋友梁朋杰正好是Omega，意味着他们已经可以组建家庭，做那些夫妻间才会做的事情，梁朋杰的肚子里能够孕育他们的爱情结晶，然后他们也会像自己的老爹和爸爸一样，拥有自己的孩子。  
但说到底他们俩不过是马上升高三的孩子而已，那些曾经仅仅停留在幻想和梦境里的、属于成年人的旖旎生活，突然变得唾手可及，可他们谁都没有做好准备。  
他不敢看，怕对上梁朋杰那张不谙世事的脸，自己又会失去理智，再次犯错。然而闭上眼，脑海中全是梁朋杰青涩中透着成熟信号的甜美胴体，刚刚体会过的快感在脑海中循环播放，怎么都不愿意放过他这个可怜的、没有定力的、才刚刚分化的Alpha。  
石凯觉得自己快要窒息了，身体像着火一般燥热滚烫，他却没有办法疏解。

梁朋杰接过药，就着水吞了下去。  
他也才分化没多久，属于Omega的那套性器官还没有彻底发育成熟，而且他不在发情期，石凯也没有射进他的生殖腔，按理来说他是没有那么容易受孕的，不过再加一道保险还是会让他安心一些。  
空气里，柠檬汽水的味道逐渐稳定下来，淡淡地飘在卫生间里，而薄荷烟的气味却苦苦的，一会儿窜的到处都是，一会儿无影无踪。  
梁朋杰品出石凯的沮丧。

“凯凯，你还好吗？”

他放下手里的杯子，双手捧着情绪低落的男朋友的脸，抬起来好让两人对视。  
调和完美的柠檬饮料并不酸苦，清香中裹着甜，轻柔地抚平了石凯每一根躁动的神经。他看到了梁朋杰刚哭过所以还湿漉漉的眼睛，和他脸上干涸的泪痕。一想到刚刚自己干的好事，他就糗得不行，撇着嘴角把头埋进梁朋杰的颈窝，两只手也不敢抱他，只能委委屈屈拽着他T恤的衣角。

梁朋杰看着埋头装鸵鸟的小男友，不禁觉得好气又好笑。石凯说到底还是比他小几个月，平时看着咋咋呼呼一副天底下我最牛的模样，做错了事还是怂得不行。这下倒好，怎么算吃亏的都是自己，他反而要强撑起笑容安慰小朋友。  
身体食髓知味，闻到石凯的味道就窜起一股痒意，他全身上下似乎又没了力气，后穴滴滴答答又一片泥泞。  
梁朋杰暗暗叹了口气，揉了揉石凯的脑袋，尽量让自己的声音听起来没那么糟糕。

“好啦好啦，情况没你想的那么夸张啦。”

“对不起……”

石凯的声音闷闷地传来，梁朋杰顿时就心软了，又把石凯抱紧了一点。

“好啦我不怪你了，毕竟属于突发情况，你都没准备好就分化……”

梁朋杰软着嗓子找词句安慰他，抓着他衣摆的力气突然散去，石凯整个人栽倒他怀里，他被突如其来的重量压得身形不稳，借着身后的洗手台才勉强站住。  
空气中的薄荷的气味越来越冲，混着浓烈的烟草味窜进梁朋杰鼻腔里，他觉得自己好像一口气抽了一包烟。怀里的人滚烫，石凯脸颊通红，半眯着眼抱着他身子直蹭，问他怎么了哼哼唧唧也说不清楚。  
得，刚分化的Alpha，闻着Omega的味道，能保持清醒才怪。  
身体突然悬空，梁朋杰吓了一跳，连忙抓紧石凯的肩膀，脚也顺势缠到他的腰上。  
石凯抱着人坐在了洗手台上，凑过去含住梁朋杰的下唇，手从他衣服的下摆伸了进去，抚上了他胸前的两颗红果。嫌衣服碍事，他又脱了梁朋杰的粉T，再次抚了上去。梁朋杰比他白，乳晕和乳头都是粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，这下暴露在空气中，胸前的乳粒一下子就硬得和小石头一样。石凯对着它吹了一口气，就见梁朋杰抖了抖身子，柔软的乳肉也跟着晃了晃，他脑子一热凑上去叼住粉嫩的乳粒，跟吃糖似的舌头绕着圆圆的乳头打转，顺势把白嫩的乳肉也含进嘴里。空着的手摸上另一颗红红的小豆子，又捻又揉，把硬挺的乳头按回乳晕，小小的肉粒被他玩大了一圈。  
梁朋杰没想到自己的乳头会有这么敏感，不过是被石凯摸了几下舔了几口，浑身就软得不像话，后穴欢快地出水，把洗手台打湿成滑溜溜的一块，他甚至都没办法稳稳坐在上面，双手攀着男朋友的肩膀才勉强保持住了身形。牙齿磨过乳尖的快感爽得梁朋杰头皮发麻，性器也跟着硬了。他伸手想要套弄自己的老二，却被石凯挥开手。

“我来。”

他叼着乳头模糊不清说了一句，就摸上梁朋杰的东西，和自己的一起抓在手心里摩擦。男生最知道怎么让男生爽，石凯凭本能刺激着他的马眼和冠状沟，怀里的小家伙几乎快化成一汪水，抱着他哼唧，一会儿说不要了太刺激了，一会儿就叫他多摸摸那里。  
Omega的身体到底是要敏感一些，不一会儿梁朋杰就被他玩出了精，而石凯的老二还硬挺挺地戳着男朋友的大腿根，向下就是隐秘的红色入口，龟头被体液泡得亮晶晶。  
石凯和梁朋杰大口地喘着气，睁着眼睛望向彼此，在这一瞬间沉默地达成一致。  
他们是欲望的从犯，疯狂相拥渴望肌肤之亲，带着末日的狂欢气质吞食对方嘴里的空气，深红色的阴茎一点一点消失在肉色的蜜穴里，通道终点的阀口即将开放。  
指针逐渐滑向不可控的一端。

烟雾缭绕的房间里，一瓶波子汽水被打翻在地，冰爽的液体溅得到处都是，呼呼吹风的空调也缓解不了布料贴着皮肤的粘腻感，封闭的空间房子里的气味混得乱七八糟，索性打开窗户把窗外的世界也渲染上这股子气息。

然后指针停了下来。

年轻躁动的Alpha被人从梁朋杰身上拉开，下身连结的部位被强制分开，拉扯出一长段稠液。石凯被亲哥带着去医院做分化检查，梁朋杰被两位大人送回了家。

**Author's Note:**

> 这件事意外比老洪家想象得好解决的多，阿云嘎和郑云龙只要求两个孩子如果一直感情稳定，到达法定结婚年纪后就可以办婚礼。
> 
> “儿孙自有儿孙福。”
> 
> 他们当时是这么说的，非常不阿云嘎和郑云龙的一句话。所以石凯一直想不通为什么向来护犊子的老云家这次竟然这么好说话，但他的的确确用行动证明自己的责任心，好好学习，好好工作，为了梁朋杰和两人的未来，成了更好的自己。
> 
> 而有一件事他也永远不会知道。  
> 梁朋杰分化后，抚摸着自己后颈已经凸起来的一团肉，毅然决然告诉自己的家人，如果石凯没有分化成了Alpha，他不介意摘掉自己的腺体。


End file.
